


Truth or Dare

by Pixie_Rose



Series: 31 Days of HP Halloween Challenge [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Party Games, Room of Requirement, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 18:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12941055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixie_Rose/pseuds/Pixie_Rose
Summary: In order to get her cousin to enjoy Halloween for once Roxy, with the help of Lysander, throw a halloween party in the Room of Requirement.Against her better judgement Lily goes, and enjoys herself, until a game of Truth or Dare turns uncomfortable.





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 - Party
> 
> (see series for other notes)

Halloween in the Potter household had always been a somber affair. Most kids either went out Trick or Treating or to a party. To James, Albus, and Lily it was never like that. How could their dad celebrate when it was the anniversary of his parent's death. 

It wasn't until Lily was in her fifth year at Hogwarts that she finally realised what she was missing. Hushed rumours were flying about the castle, saying there was to be a Party in the Room of Requirement on Halloween Night. Eventually invites made their way around the school. This was an invitation-only party —— only those trusted not to rat them out were permitted to come. Lily was nervously excited when she woke up a week before Halloween to find hers on her bedside table. She immediately rolled over to tell her best friend, Andrea Rose. Only to find her holding her own invite. “Were you invited to?” She squeaked.  

“Yep,” Andie nodded. “We have a week to plan outfits. That's enough time right?” 

Lily laughed, that was plenty of time. “No need to plan, I've been doing that in my head since the rumours started.” She got up and went to her trunk and found her options “just in case.” Holding the first option, black and green checked skinny jeans with braces clipped on and a white vest top. “Option one, or...” she held up her dressier option “option two.”” Which was a black dress, a corset style top, with a skirt that kicks out into an A-line cut. 

“Option two,” Andie said with a grin. “Well, option two if you are on the pull.” 

“Option one it is then.” Lily wasn’t interested in finding a guy, she was fine as she was. There was someone she was interested in, which Andie knew all about… but it was also too much to ask for him to be interested in her too.  

“Spoilsport,” Andie grumbled. “So, what about me?” 

“Your denim mini skirt and daisy top!” Lily exclaimed with glee. 

With that, they got up and went about their day.

 

A week later, the evening of Halloween. Lily and Andie are in their dorm room, getting ready. The place is abuzz with activity. Clothes are thrown everywhere. Their bedside tables were covered with open pots and bottles, not wholly unusual. 

“Ready?” Lily asked Andie as she did a quick double check in the mirror the girls had acquired years ago. 

“Yep, you?” Andie walked over and looped her arm around her friend. “Definitely,” she smiled, suddenly feeling the butterflies in her stomach that had been building all day, and she had tried to ignore. They walked out the room and through the common room heading towards the Room of Requirement. 

It wasn’t long before the girls entered the party, as they walked in they were shocked by just how many people had been invited… They were under the impression that it was a party for a select few… 

“Maybe next time we should sort out the invite list?” Lily muttered to Andie as they walked past a few more, timid, party goers. Lily shook her head, it wasn’t as if she had a problem with so many people here; more that she didn’t expect it and wasn’t wanting loads of people around in case she had a breakdown. 

“Who  _ did _ organise this party anyway?” Andie asked. 

“No-” 

“I did.” said a bright voice from behind them, one that Lily knew well. Her cousin, Roxanne.

Lily turns around, “Hi Roxy,” she smiles. She loves all her cousins equally, but sometimes they can be a bit much, even for her. “So why did you invite so many people?” 

“Just wanted to…” Roxy shrugged. “I found an excuse for a party… and the more the merrier” she smiled, she just wanted her cousin to see Halloween could be fun. “We’re going to play some party games soon, you will join in right?” She looked at the girl with Lily, “you too Andie.” She smiled sweetly before sauntering off into the throng of party-goers. 

* * *

A few hours later, the party was in full swing, some people had disappeared, which made Lily happy as it was less crowded now. All of a sudden Lily heard a voice over everyone… she smiled.

“Hello everyone, I am Lysander. Welcome to our” he pulled Roxy towards him. “Party… now everyone is settled in it is time for some good old-fashioned party games!” There were cheers going around the room at this, the opposite feeling to what Lily had. “Let’s start with…” he pulled a piece of paper from a hat that seemed to come out of nowhere and appear in Roxy’s hands. “Truth or Dare.” 

“Ooh, this could be fun.” Andie smiled gripping Lily’s arm and dragging her closer. 

“Anyone that wants to play, join us over in the corner.”

“Come on…” Andie said. 

“Do I have to?” Lily groaned she had never been one for parties, let alone party games. 

“Yep,” Andie loved Lily and normally her best friend was more outgoing, she knew today was hard, but letting her hair down and having some fun would be good for her. She can’t spend the rest of her life mourning people that she never even got to meet. “You did say you would join in…” 

The girls headed over to the group that was surrounding Lysander and Roxy. “This won’t be so bad,” Lily said, looking around at the surrounding people. Most of the party-goers were keeping away, where she wanted to be really, but Andie and Lysander’s smiles were infectious. 

“This everyone?” Lysander asked. 

With nods and murmurs of agreement, from the handful of people around him, he sat down, “we need to sit in a circle, or together somewhere.” he instructed those around him. 

Andie sat down, leaving a space between her and Lysander, Lily slotted in there as everyone else was seating themselves. “I’m glad you joined us Lil,” he said, smiling warmly at her as he nudged her with his shoulder. He’d begged Roxy to invite Lily, Roxy wasn’t keen on the idea but Lysander had his reasons, the main one being his feelings for her. 

“It’s been fun so far.” She smiled, it would be better if the butterflies in her stomach that always surfaced around Ly would go away, but Lily knew that was too much to ask for. 

“Who wants to start?” Lysander asked as everyone settled into their spots on the floor?

“I will,” smiles Roxy. 

“Okay,” he nods, “you first, then all the way around the circle to me.” He holds out a hat full of slips of parchment. “Pick one.” 

Roxy delves her hand in and picks out a piece of parchment, she reads off “Dare: Go to the bin and throw a tantrum because it has rubbish in it.” She laughs, “throw a tantrum, easy for me” 

Lily half zones out, she has seen enough of Roxy’s tantrums in the past, she doesn’t need to witness another — even if it is a fake, and stupid, one. As Roxy comes and sits back down she offers the hat to the girl, who Lily doesn’t recognise, to her left. “Your turn.” 

Lily sat through the rest of the round in a daze, becoming more scared about her own turn as the hat got passed around. The girl next to Roxy was dared to peel a banana using her feet. To Lily’s surprise, there was actually a banana around, and she managed it. The boy, again someone that Lily had no idea of who they were, next to her got a truth and told them all about this muggle game thing he got a few years back with money he’d saved from birthdays and Christmases. Then it was Andie’s turn, she picked out a dare and had to hum a song until someone guesses it correctly. She picked  _ Thinking out Loud  _ by Ed Sheeran, Lily guessed it halfway through the first verse. 

It was then Lily’s turn. She picked out a piece of parchment and read aloud “Truth: What is your least favourite household chore?” She put the parchment down on her knee and thought... They didn’t really get chores, but the one thing Mum always made her help with, and her not the boys, was the washing… and with a house primarily full of guys that was horrible. She shuddered as she said “Washing, Mum always makes me help, not James or Albus… and having to fetch the hamper is horrid as the guys are disgusting… they even tend to forget to put things in it too... “ As she finished she turned to Lysander, held out the basket and smiled “your turn.” At least her turn wasn’t as bad as it could be, she hoped all the truths were that nice and she kept getting them. 

Lysander pulled out another Truth, he was to tell everyone something he could never learn no matter how hard he tried. His answer: play Quidditch. He tried, so Lorcan would have someone to play with at home but try as he might he just can’t get the hang of it - he still loves watching it though. The hat was then passed back around. 

Roxy got a truth and told everyone that her favourite sandwich was a ham salad one. The girl next to her got another truth and told everyone that her first crush was Apollo Matthews, some random student that is now out of Hogwarts. The boy next to her was dared to go around the circle and sniff everyone, Lily thought this was strange - but knew it could be worse. Then Andie was asked what her favorite food is, to which she told everyone that it was mashed potatoes. 

Then it was back to Lily, she sighed with relief as she unfurled the piece of parchment to find another truth on it. “Truth: What is your favourite music genre?” Even if it was difficult to answer quickly, at least she could answer it. “I don’t have a favourite genre… I like songs where you can hear the lyrics - so you can sing along, and ones you can dance to as well. I have some genres I hate. But not a go to one.” She turned to Lysander, handing him the hat. She liked sitting near him, but was worried if the touched too much, would how she felt become obvious, would everyone else but her and Andie in this circle work something out. She hoped not, it was why she had been trying her best to not let their fingers touch as she passed the hat to him, or to keep looking at him too much. Or anything that would give off a sign of how she felt. 

Lysander was dared to impersonate someone else in the room until it was guessed correctly. He did a great impersonation of Lorcan, which was slightly cheating as he knew him so damned well… but it was funny. Roxy was the one to guess it, eventually. Roxy was then dared to swap shirts with the person to her left and wear it till the game was over, so she did. Next was another dare, this time it was to invent a new nail polish colour and describe the type of person to wear it. Lily was back to zoning out - she focussed instead on the rest of the party-goers. They at least seemed to be having fun, everyone seemed to be at least fifth year or above. Which was understandable. She was drawn back into the game when Andie got up and started spinning around. She glanced at the parchment on the floor to work out what she was doing… she was dared to spin around five times and then stand on one leg whilst touching her nose with her fingertip.  It was funny because Andie couldn’t balance all that well normally... So making her feel dizzy and her having to stand on one leg was bound to end with her on the floor… and just as Lily expected, she lasted all of five seconds before she collapsed to the ground in a fit of giggles, well she was partly on top of Lily as opposed to fully on the ground.

With that it was back to Lily, she picked out yet another truth, she read aloud “Truth: Describe your current crush, if you have one?” Her heart soared at getting another truth… until she read what it was. She looked to Andie. She couldn’t do this not with him sitting there beside her, plus they could just think that she was meaning Lorcan if she just went with looks.  _ “What do I do?”  _ she mouthed to Andie, who shrugged in return. 

“Oh, just get on with it already!” Roxy huffed. “What’s the big deal? It is just a crush.” 

“Fine.” Lily snapped back at her cousin. “He’s a fellow fifth year, a Ravenclaw _ ,  _ he’s kind, caring, good at charms and DADA. He’s a good friend, and always has a smile for anyone he meets.” 

“Is he here?” Lysander asks…. His interest piqued as he probably knows the guy well. 

Lily nods, her cheeks beginning to redden, as a blush crept its way over her face. 

“Anyone, we know?” Roxy asked.

Lily got up and stalked off, knowing that Roxy at least wouldn’t give up till she had prised the information out of her, and she was not giving in, not with him sat next to her. She heard Andie snap something before getting up and following her. 

“You okay?” she asked, hugging Lily to her. “You didn’t  _ have _ to tell them you know.” 

“I did, as I would dread to think what Roxy would have come up with as a forfeit,” Lily argued sadly. “Do you think any of them guessed?” She asked, feeling the telltale prickle of tears forming.

“No, I think Ly was curious, but no one could guess straight from that description.” 

“Good,” she smiled. Still not comfortable. “I’m heading back to the common room, I’m not in the party mood anymore.” She looked around, noticing that the circle had broken up. 

“Me neither, so I’ll come with.”  Andie linked arms with Lily as they left to head back to their dormitory. 


End file.
